My Adorable Guy
by PanDragon KrisTao
Summary: KrisTao fanfic! No summary ( author bingung gimana mau bikin summary-nya :p) Read and Review IT'S YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Pair : Yifan x Zitao

Genre : romance

Rate : T *ditambah + juga boleh :3*

Disclaimer : Saya mengakui.. tokoh-tokoh yang ada di ff ini BUKAN MILIK SAYA *angkat tangan* tapi FF INI MILIK SAYA

W. A. R. N. I. N. G.

Typo bertebaran, feelnya hambar, BL, yaoi content(?), ff yang teramat gaje buatan author gaje

Saya ingatkan...

Kalau tidak suka, JANGAN DIBACA. Saya nggak nerima kritikan yang kata-katanya kasar.

.

.

.

.

Selamat makan. Eh, selamat baca...

.

.

.

_Brakk... Sraakk... Duugg..._

"_Yak! Ribut sekali! Bisa kau tenang sedikit?!"_

"_Maafkan saya ahjussi!"_

Suara gaduh terdengar dari sebuah flat yang baru saja dibeli oleh seorang pemuda berasal dari Cina. Ia baru sampai di Seoul malam ini, tepat tengah malam. Di sini ia tinggal sendirian. Tidak ada satupun kerabatnya yang tinggal di Ibukota negri ginseng ini. Dan beruntung ia bisa langsung mendapat tempat yang layak untuk ia tinggali.

Pada saat yang sama, terdapat namja yang terbangun dari tidur lelapnya karena terganggu oleh suara gaduh yang tepat berada di samping flatnya.

"Ya Tuhan... siapa yang membuat kegaduhan di tengah malam begini?!" geram namja yang bernama Wu Yifan itu. Ia baru saja tidur setengah jam yang lalu. Hari ini ia mendapat giliran untuk piket di tempat ia bekerja. Sudah sangat jelas kalau ia sangat kelelahan. Ia mencoba kembali tidur, tapi tidak bisa. Suara gaduh itu masih terdengar.

Samar-samar Yifan mendengar suara namja yang terdengar... lembut?

"_Huuh... aku lelah. Tapi... ini belum beres."_

Yifan keluar dari flatnya dan melihat banyak tumpukan kardus di depan flat yang berada di sebelah flat miliknya.

"Oh, annyeong Tuan. Maaf aku membuat gaduh malam ini." Sapa namja itu yang menyadari keberadaan Yifan. Yifan mendekati namja itu. "Kenapa baru berbenah malam ini?" tanya Yifan. Namja itu menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak lalu mendekati Yifan.

"Hehe.. aku baru sampai di Seoul beberapa menit yang lalu." Jawab namja itu. Yifan hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Sekali lagi, maafkan aku Tuan. Aku pasti mengganggu tidurmu." Kata namja itu lagi. "Baiklah." Balas Yifan. "Mau kubantu?" tawar Yifan. "A-ah.. terima kasih. Lebih baik Anda tidur lagi." Tolak namja itu secara halus. Namun Yifan tidak mendengar. Ia membantu mengangkat kardus-kardus besar itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam flat namja itu.

"Tu-Tuan.. terima kasih sudah membantuku."

"Jangan panggil aku 'Tuan'. Memangnya aku majikanmu?"

"Lalu, aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Panggil aku Yifan."

Namja itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan wajah berseri. "Aku Huang Zitao. Salam kenal Yifan gege." Ucapnya. Yifan menjabat uluran tangan Tao. "Salam kenal juga Zitao." Balas Yifan sembari tersenyum. "Mmm... Yifan gege, tunggu di sini sebentar,ya? Aku mau mengambilkan minum untukmu." Pamit Tao.

"Eh? Tidak usah, Tao. Terima kasih." Tolak Yifan. Tao menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku sudah merepotkan gege malam ini. Jadi, anggap saja sebagai tanda terima kasih dariku." Ujar Tao lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Yifan teh hijau.

.

.

"Jadi, apa besok kau langsung kuliah?" tanya Yifan yang sedang asik berbincang dengan Tao. "Tidak. Jadwal masuk universitas baruku hari Rabu. Dan aku juga belum mendapatkan pekerjaan." Jawab Tao.

Setelah berbincang agak lama, Yifan menyadari satu hal. Tao itu anak yang manis, mandiri, polos, dan patuh pada kedua orangtua-nya. Bisa bahaya kalau ia tinggal di kota besar seperti Seoul sendirian. "Tao, aku kembali dulu, ya? Aku lelah sekali." Pamit Yifan. Tao mengangguk. "Selamat malam Yifan gege." Ucap Tao.

_Wajahnya sedikit sangar, tapi manis._

_Suaranya pun manis. Seperti gadis remaja._

_Pancaran matanya seperti anak kecil._

_Dan aku... terpikat olehnya._

_-Wu Yifan-_

.

.

.

..

.

.

Next or Delete?

Review please


	2. Chapter 2 : Get a Job!

Hari Minggu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengistirahatkan diri dari pekerjaan yang berat. Sayang ini tidak berlaku pada Tao. Ia harus bangun pagi-pagi untuk kembali membereskan barang-barangnya yang belum tertata rapi. Sedikit sih, tapi cukup melelahkan.

_Drrrttt... drrrttt..._

_My Mommy is calling..._

Saat Tao melihat siapa yang menelponnya, ia segera menjawab panggilan itu.

"_Selamat pagi, Tao Sayang. Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?"_

"Selamat pagi, Ibu. Aku baik. Hanya sedikit kelelahan saja."

"_O-ow, apa yang kau lakukan Sayang?"_

"Merapikan flatku. Tadi malam belum selesai. Aku pegal."

"_Anak pintar. Sayang, kalau kau lelah, istirahatlah dulu. Atau kau bisa meminta tolong pada tetangga untuk membantu merapikan flatmu."_

"Baik, Bu."

"_Apa kau sudah mendapat pekerjaan Sayang?"_

"Belum, Bu. Rencananya aku akan mencari pekerjaan setelah merapikan flat."

"_Baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Sayang. Semoga kau betah di sana."_

"Okay!"

"_Kalau kau mendapatkan pacar di sana, jangan lupa beritahu Ayah dan Ibu, hem?"_

Mendengar perkataan Ibunya itu, wajah Tao langsung memerah.

"Ba-baiklah, Bu. Sampai jumpa."

"_Sampai jumpa Sayang.."_

Tao kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

_Tok! Tok! Tok! _

"Tao! Apa kau di dalam?" teriak seseorang dari luar. Itu Yifan. Tao segera membukakan pintu untuk namja yang baru ia kenal tengah malam tadi.

"Selamat pagi Yifan ge. Ada apa?" sapa Tao. "Mmm.. apa kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Yifan sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya dengan imut. "Mau sarapan denganku hari ini?" tanya Yifan lagi. "Boleh. Di mana?" "Di flatku. Aku akan membeli sarapan di kedai dekat sini." Tao mengangguk singkat. "Baiklah."

.

.

[ di flat Yifan ]

Pagi yang cerah, udara yang dingin, itu sudah biasa. Tapi kali ini terasa begitu berarti bagi dua namja yang belum lama kenal ini. Ini momen yang langka bagi Yifan—karena sebagian besar jarak rumah teman-temannya terbilang jauh dari tempat ia tinggal. Dan momen ini terasa begitu menyenangkan karna bisa makan bersama dengan orang yang disukai.

"Tao, aku tidak menyangka kalau nafsu makanmu sangat besar." Celetuk Yifan yang melihat lima tumpukan sandwich tuna. Tao hanya nyengir. "Tapi, kenapa tubuhmu tidak gemuk?" tanya Yifan. "Entahlah. Mungkin makanan yang aku makan tidak semuanya terserap tubuhku. Jadi aku tidak gemuk." Jawab Tao dengan jawaban sedikit asal. "Yang aku tahu, panda itu gemuk. Sedangkan kau, tidak. Mungkin aku harus memberitahu wartawan untuk meliput berita baru ini." Ujar Yifan.

"Berita apa?" tanya Tao. "Berita ada panda manis yang kurus di sini." Jawab Yifan. "Nanti siapkan dirimu, ya? Aku akan memanggil wartawan."

"Eh? Kenapa aku harus mempersiapkan diri?"

"Kau 'kan akan diliput nanti."

Tao berpikir sejenak.

_Hana..._

_Dul..._

_Set..._

"YAAKK! GEGE MENGATAIKU PANDA JUGA?!" pekik Tao sambil memukul Yifan dengan bantal yang berada di pangkuannya. "Tao! Hentikan! Wahaha... Aku mohon, hentikaaann!" pinta Yifan. "Kalau gege masih menyebutku panda, maka tidak akan kuhentikan." Ujar Tao yang berhenti memukul Yifan dengan bantal. "Oke, aku tidak akan menyebutmu panda lagi." Kata Yifan.

Tao mengarahkan jari kelingking-nya yang lentik ke hadapan Yifan. "Janji?" tanyanya. Yifan terkekeh lalu menautkan jari kelingkingTao dengan jari kelingking-nya. "Aku janji." Jawabnya. Tao tersenyum lebar lalu menggoyangkan(?) tautan jari kelingking mereka. "Janjimu akan kupegang dan akan selalu kuingat, Yifan ge." Ucap Tao.

.

.

.

Hari sudah siang. Tao masih berada di sebuah ruangan sejak sejam yang lalu. Jantungnya berdebar dan keringatnya menetes dari dahi dan pelipisnya.

"_Ya Tuhan... semoga ia menerimaku bekerja di tempat ini..."_ batin Tao dalam hati. Ia benar-benar cemas. Sementara namja di hadapannya ini belum mengatakan sepatah katapun. Namja itu masih mengamati beberapa lembar yang Tao bawa dengan teliti.

"Aku tahu dibagian apa yang harus aku berikan padamu, Tuan Huang. Tapi, mungkin di sini kau tidak akan mendapatkannya." Ujar namja itu. Tao mengangkat kepalanya untuk menghadap wajah namja di depannya. "Ah, itu tidak apa-apa, Tuan Jung. Asalkan aku bisa bekerja di sini. Aku mohon.. Mungkin, hanya tempat ini yang cocok untuk aku bekerja." Balas Tao.

"Baiklah. Kau mendapat bagian menjadi _waiter_."

Tao berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya di hadapan calon Bos-nya, Jung Yunho. "Terima kasih banyak, Tuan Jung." Ucap Tao. Wajahnya berseri. Ia tidak akan menyangka akan langsung mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan yang layak untuknya. Yunho hanya tersenyum. Ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya. "Selamat, Tuan Huang. Mulai besok, kau resmi bekerja di tempat ini. Dan jangan lupa akan tanggung jawabmu."

"Baik, Tuan Jung. Aku akan bekerja keras!"

Yunho mengelus kepala Tao. "Baiklah, sekarang kau boleh keluar dari ruangan ini." Pintanya yang dibalas anggukan kepala dari Tao.

"Haaah... semoga anak itu bisa menjadi pegawai yang seperti aku inginkan.."

*skip*

Tao pulang ke flat-nya dengan perasaan amat senang. Akhirnya ia bisa mendapat pekerjaan—walau hanya sebagai seorang _waiter_. Dan sesampainya di flat, ia langsung menghubungi Ibunya yang berada di Cina.

"_Hai Tao-er. Ada apa, Sayang?"_

"Hai, Bu. Aku ada kabar gembira!"

"_Wah! Benarkah? Apa kabar gembiranya, Sayang?_"

( jangan berpikir kalau kabar gembiranya—kulit manggis, sekarang ada ekstraknya )

"Aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan, Bu!"

"_Selamat ya, Sayang! Kapan kau mulai bekerja?_"

"Besok, Bu."

"_Ibu senang akhirnya kau mendapat pekerjaan baru, Tao-er. Semoga kau suka dengan pekerjaan barumu, Sayang."_

"Okay! Dah Ibu!"

"_Daah Sayang! Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya?_"

"Iya, Bu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haii *lambai-lambai ala Miss World* *digebuk massa*

Makasih ya buat yang sudah RnR di chap sebelumnya^^

Waktu itu ada yang tanya tentang pekerjaan Yifan. Untuk di chap ini, belum terjawab. Kemungkinan akan terjawab di chap depan :D

Mind to review?^^


End file.
